Anakin's Redemption
by freedomnova
Summary: Everything started to go dark he was slipping into the abyss and then he saw those eyes on the boy. He could see who they once belonged to, a woman, brunette beautiful beyond compare. He knew her, they were together they had always been and always would be. In the darkness that he now called home he remembered the love they had once shared. Anakin's path to redemption.


**AN-What do you do when you get snowed in to your family cabin? Binge watch all the star war movies. And get stuck on a Star wars kick. Here is something I wrote just because I'm bored and love Anakin.**

* * *

It had been those eyes that seemed to wake him up. How long had it been since he had seen eyes like that? He let out a long breath as he imagined whom they belonged to a long time ago. It had been so long he hardly remembered the face those eyes belonged to.

At the beginning he tried to hold on to who he used to be, but it was so hard holding onto his humanity in this place. Back then he fought everyday to hold on to himself, but with every new day it got harder to remember any part of him that had once been happy once been good. He reminded himself he had been born in the darkness and found his way to the light once before and he could do it again, but most days now he felt any part of hope slipping away. He felt himself not wanting to go back to the light as time moved by, what was the point in going back.

The thing that hurt the most was when he thought of her. He felt like he failed her, but he also could feel his heart crushing even though he had been accused of something so horrible a part of him had held on to the idea she could never believe the lies. In the end she had betrayed him she had turned from him.

When he realized she turned from him he wanted to give up, he wanted to die but instead he let himself lose any sense of who he was and got lost in the darkness until the end of his days. He let his mind slip away into what would be the start of madness. To close his eyes and accept the darkness around him.

The voices in his mind began to eat away at him he could feel the madness taking hold. Everything started to go dark he began to lose himself. He would talk to himself never making sense. He knew he mumbled about love, he mumbled about losing everything, he mumbled about killing the man that took poisoned the mind of the only woman he had ever loved.

He lost himself. It was over everything started to go dark he was slipping into the abyss and then he saw those eyes on the boy. He could see who they once belonged to, a woman, brunette beautiful beyond compare. He knew her, they were together they had always been and always would be. In the darkness that he now called home he remembered the love they had once shared. A love that filled his whole being. Then he opened his eyes and remembered where he was, the girl vanished from his mind. The feeling of love and warmth left him and he was left with only the cold that surrounded anyone within the dark.

He almost scared himself that he almost hadn't remembered her. He had allowed all the despair that filled his new life. He had allowed himself to forget her smile. That day seeing the boy with her eyes seemed to wake his up he tried to remember what it felt like to feel her love, to see her smile. He tried to hold on to the images of his years with her because back then all seemed right. Every day back then he would know he was waking up knowing he had people that cared about him. Now he had no one everyone he once cared about had turned from him or rather they had died. Was that regret he felt thinking of his old master?

No. He could feel any question of who he was leaving him. There was no point in dwelling on the past of the people who had betrayed him. Why should he think of those people? Why was he haunted with their images after all these years? He had put the love of his life out of his mind when he fully embraced the darkness, so why was she returning now.

' _Trust your feelings.'_ A voice seemed to whisper. Vader turned in anger upon hearing his old master's voice.

"Impossible I killed you!" he yelled turning around grabbing for his light saber, but no one was around him. He felt out with the force searching for Obi, but found nothing. "Where are you?" he growled. Still nothing. "I will put an end to you once and for all."

He could feel his anger always his anger; it had always been there. Normally he fully let his anger fill him and he found a good outlet to take it out on.

' _Don't'_ a female voice whispered through the wind.

Vader turned and he could feel the anger leave him almost as if it was one of those times when he was younger and all she had to do was hold him. He felt that old ache return to his heart. Just to hold her one last time. To really hear her again, to feel her. He closed his eyes and was almost brought back to a time when he could watch her smile everyday.

He thought of the time they spent on her home planet, when he could escape the pressures of life. Perhaps that had been the only place his anger seemed to fall away. He could almost feel the warm sun on his face; smell the water of the lake. If only he could go back to that back to the boy that loved the girl.

He couldn't even remember what it was like to smile he wasn't even sure his face knew how to do that anymore. He hadn't smiled since he lost her he no longer had anything to smile about. She was everything to him. His mind began to wonder why he lived in a world that she did not.

He could feel a change in the force at first he thought it was his old master for he had only just heard his voice. Yet it wasn't him. It was the eyes that seemed to wake him up, it was the boy that had her eyes. He could feel his anger fill him. It was his son Luke who time and time again refused to join him. Another that should care for him, but instead turned away. His hand tightened on his light saber again and he left his room in search of the boy, either to end him or convince him to join the dark side once and for all.

* * *

He was could feel how much his son had grown as they fought, how far he had come. If only he could see the power that came from the dark side, if only Luke would listen he could tell him why the dark side was a far greater place to be.

Yet as the words came to him he wondered why exactly. His own mind began to struggle for the reason why Luke should go to the dark. What was here really? He found himself longing for the time he spent in the light far more then he enjoyed his present in the dark. No. He tried to shut his mind down to the idea, power was all he needed power was all he wanted.

 _'Don't.'_ The wind seemed to whisper. He was distracted for a moment, which gave Luke the chance to kick him and send him flying down a flight of stairs. Vader heard his master talking to Luke, but they both seemed to far away. His heart was racing for an image was forming behind Luke. She was staring at him shaking her head her eyes looking away. He reached out his hand to her, but she vanished.

His master spoke to look, " Use your aggressive feelings boy, let the hate flow through you." These words Vader heard, he embraced his master's words hate filled him. Yet surprisingly young Luke let his light saber down and stood tall.

"Obi Wan has taught you well." Vader spoke as he stepped closer his breathing almost louder then his words.

"I will not fight you father." Luke spoke looking at him with those eyes. Her eyes. As Vader walked up the stairs breathing heavy, that was the only way he breathed ever since his accident years ago. Looking at the boy his mind jumped to images of what used to be and what could have been. He saw his wife standing with her hand on her stomach that once held this boy. He saw her smiling at him standing in a baby's room back on her home planet. He saw her standing in a grass field smiling and laughing as he held the boy teaching him how to drive a small pod racer. The life they could have had together would have been grand, if only he had been strong enough, if only he had power back then.

No. He couldn't be thinking like this not now, there was no use in thinking about what could have been or what used to be. All that mattered now was what was. Luke was betraying him just like she had. Anger filled him again as he looked at his son.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses." He told the boy as he swung his light saber at him. Yet Luke was fast and quickly had his back on defending himself. The two continued to fight, but he called on the force to help him he called upon all his power that he had always wanted.

' _Don't.'_ he heard her voice again. His mind began to drift once more because just for a moment he felt her, he felt her within the force. That was impossible. He could almost see her appearing next to their son as if she was behind him, as if Luke was defending her.

While he was distracted Luke jumped up and away from him taking the higher ground. Instead of jumping after him Vader just looked up. She was gone he couldn't see her anymore. Where did she go? The answer she was never here he was losing it. No. Luke was playing a trick on him.

"Your thoughts betray you father." Luke spoke. "I feel the good in you a conflict."

"There is no conflict." Vader growled. Yet his eyes were searching for his wife more then looking at the boy. The boy that the couple had dreamed about, had seen a wonderful future with. Padme should have been allowed to raise him. He should have been allowed to raise his son and teach him how to fly and how to fix things.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before." Luke spoke as he walked along the higher ground. "I don't believe you will destroy me now."

"You under estimate the power of the dark side." He told the boy taking his mind off the images of the future that should have been. "If you will not fight, then you will meet you destiny." He threw his light saber causing what Luke was standing on to fall. Luke fell to the ground.

Vader walked towards him as he heard his master's laugh usually it never bothered him, but right now he hated it. It was as if someone within his body was screaming, someone else was yelling. Who was it? All he knew was he hated that laugh, because it was that laugh that lead him here. That laugh belonged to the person that started everything.

"Good, good." His dark master spoke. Vader felt something pulling at him some one whispering to turn his light saber on to his dark master.

He moved to follow Luke leaving his master behind ignoring the voice inside his head. He walked carefully looking for a sign to where the boy went.

"You can not hide forever Luke." Vader spoke searching for his son.

"I will not fight you." Luke's voice echoed through the room. Vader turned looking for him, but found no one. His eye caught movement, but when he turned he caught a flash of long brown hair as someone moved quickly. His heart raced as he felt her again. The force was telling him that his wife was here. Impossible.

"Give yourself to the dark side." Vader spoke he wasn't sure if he was speaking to Luke or telling himself to. He was being tempted to tempted by Luke and the light. "It is the only way you can save your friends."

Vader remembered why he had come to the dark side, once long ago he didn't believe in causing pain. He remembered that time long ago when he didn't really want power, instead he had only wanted to have power to protect people, he wanted to have power to free slaves, power to save people from dying, power to end war, power to control his life. Power to be free. Vader could feel Luke's feelings he could feel how much Luke cared for his friends. "Yes your thoughts betray you your feelings for them are strong." He paused as Luke revealed more then he meant to. He had a sister. Vader had a daughter. For a quick moment every image he had of the future of what could have been had a little girl added to them. A little girl just like her mother. "Sister." He spoke, "So you have a twin sister." He could feel the darkness within taking hold again. He didn't care about the girl, he didn't care about the boy. He was Darth Vader he didn't need to care anymore. "Your feelings betrayed her too." He could feel Luke turning to fear, which was good because fear turned to anger and anger turned to hate. "Obi wan was wise to hide her from me now his faultier is complete if you will not turn to the dark side then perhaps she will."

"No!" Luke yelled anger filling him and a new power washing over the young man. Vader fell back as he and Luke fought. He kept falling back as Luke came at him. It was as if the boy had more power coming from him now. Good the hate and anger was allowing Luke to start embracing the dark side. This boy was going to be a strong partner they could truly rule together.

Vader stumbled back and Luke kept coming, he was getting stronger much stronger he was using his anger and was becoming stronger then Vader himself. It was just the anger that was helping him through, it was the anger paired with the will to protect. It dawned on Vader then that perhaps all those years ago when he had once been a powerful Jedi it was that exact will that had made him so strong. Back in a time when all the wanted to do was protect. That voice was growing louder every time Luke struck. Vader's eyes once again caught a ghostly image. Padme. She was standing behind Luke as if she was reaching for them. Vader wanted to reach out but in his moment of distraction Luke made a connecting blow and cut his arm that held the light saber.

Vader cried out in pain as his hand and light saber fell. He was breathing heavier then usual now. Luke's eyes were on him as the saber was pointed at his throat. He saw the look in Luke's eyes full of hate the eyes he often saw looking back and himself.

The dark master began to laugh as he walked closer to the pair. "Good." He spoke and as he did Vader noticed a change in Luke as he glanced back at the evil man. "Your hate has made you powerful." He spoke to Luke "Now fulfill your destiny. And take your father's place at my side."

Vader braced for Luke to end it right then and there, but the boy surprised him even as the voice deep within his mind seemed to speak and say Luke would never end him. Luke looked at his hand then at what used to be Vader's seeing just how alike they truly were. Luke softened and turned off his light saber, "Never." Luke spoke Vader looked up at his son. What was he feeling now? Could it really be pride? The small voice inside of him seemed to grow louder now but he couldn't figure out who it was screaming to get out.

Luke threw his light saber to the ground, "I'll never turn to the dark side." He walked closer to the dark master, "You failed your highness." Luke's voice grew louder as the voice within Vader also grew. "I am a Jedi like my father before me." He nodded his head towards Vader.

No he wasn't a Jedi Vader thought he hadn't been in a very long time. Yet the voice within him seemed proud when Luke spoke, he could almost hear the voice say, _'Yes I am.'_

The dark master looked at Luke stunned how could someone resist him this much. His father had been so easy to convince, so easy to play but Luke seemed to learn from his father's mistakes he wasn't coming close to making the same ones. "So be it."

Vader couldn't understand what this boy held on to. He was so strong in his belief's he didn't doubt who he was or who he wanted to be. Luke still insisted there was good left in him he was as optimistic just like his mother.

"If you will not be turned." The dark master spoke as he raised his hands, "You will be destroyed." He growled as his lighting blasted from his fingers and began attacking Luke.

Luke yelled in pain and fell back, Vader ignored the boy and stood this was the end there was no use fighting it. Luke had every chance to save himself to live, but he resisted he wanted no part in joining the dark side. Vader stood holding his arm and began walking forward leaving Luke behind him. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side." He growled. Vader turned and watched as his son yelled in pain.

"You have paid have paid the price for the lack of vision." He growled as more lighting shot into Luke.

Vader followed watching he could hear the cries in pain, but he would do nothing. There was no point in stopping him because Luke would never turn Vader could see that now.

 _'Ani.'_ The female voice he heard earlier voice called. Vader looked up, it had been so long since he had heard that name. He hadn't known how much he longed to be called that again. _'Help him.'_ Her voice seemed so far away. _'Help him.'_

"Father! Please!" Luke cried as he grew weaker. He ignored Luke and tried to ignore the voice he heard.

 _'Ani!'_ the voice got stern it sounded like she was right next to him. He turned his head and it was like the air was knocked from his lungs. The Ghost form of his wife was standing next to him. His eyes scanned her she looked just as beautiful as he remembered he wanted to reach out and touch her. _'Why are you standing by and letting this happen?'_ she looked angry.

"It is how things are." He breathed, but he knew he didn't speak out loud this was all going on in his head.

 _'Just because they are, doesn't mean they should be.'_ She scolded him. How long had it been since someone had scolded him, not a hint of fear showed in her eyes. No one looked at him like that anymore, everyone feared him on some level other then his master.

 _'Why are you doing this?'_ the anger in her eyes left and got replaced by sadness, ' _This isn't you Ani.'_

"I am no longer Anakin." He told her. "I am Darth-"

 _'Vader.'_ She interrupted, _'I know.'_

He just looked at her she had really interrupted her no one did that no one? She looked at him like she was his equal he hadn't seen anyone look at Darth Vader like that.

 _'I know you're in there Ani, I can hear you.'_ She spoke.

Deep down he felt something pulling closer to her, someone wanting to listen. "I'm not strong enough." The voice whispered.

 _'Yes.'_ She spoke, _'you are. And it's time to come home.'_ Luke's cries of pain drew her attention, ' _Save him Ani, please.'_

"I wasn't strong enough to save you." He was now speaking everything the voice within wanted to say, "I need more power."

 _'The only power you need is you is within you.'_ She told him, _'you are stronger then you think.'_

He felt defeated so much in his life showed he wasn't strong. No matter how much he fought for power he would never be what he wanted. Really what did he want?

"Now young Skywalker." His master's voice broke through, for a moment Padme disappeared. "You will die." He spoke soft.

Luke turned to look at his son who was groaning in pain. His heart dropped as Padme appeared next to the boy she looked like she was trying to comfort him, but could not.

"Where have you been?" Vader asked, "All these years."

 _'Right beside you.'_ She said looking up, _'your just couldn't see when embraced in darkness.'_

Luke started yelling as he fell under attack again.

Her hand touched Luke but it seemed to do no good, ' _Ani help our son_.'

He moved his head to look at his Master. "I am Darth Vader." He spoke looking down, "There is no good left in me."

 _'Yes there is Anakin.'_ She spoke her voice strong, _'You are strong Anakin, and you are good.'_

Anakin. He longed to hear that again, to hear her call him Anakin. He missed having anyone call him that. He didn't realize how much he wanted to be called that again and not Darth Vader.

 _'You are the chosen one.'_ She told him smiling, _'you are supposed to bring balance to the force.'_

"Balance." He whispered seeing Luke shaking he didn't have much time left if someone didn't stop his master. Padme appeared in front of him and reached out her hand,

 _'Take my hand Anakin.'_ She whispered, _'All you have to do is take it.'_

Vader looked at her hand not thinking to reach for it, but he lost control of his own body, he just wanted to touch her feel her again. She seemed to be surrounded by light now she was everything that he had left behind. Touching her would mean giving into the light, renouncing the dark and then he just moved. He touched her the ice that filled him seemed to melt away. Vader seemed to melt away and in his place Anakin stood, looking at his wife right in front of him.

There was a vital piece of him that had been missing all these years all this time he had been trying to fill it with power, with the dark side. Yet it was still there an empty part of his soul lost. Until that moment when he felt her touch and his entire universe snapped back into focus. He saw through all the lies he saw through all his mistakes. He could see every victory he had, as Darth Vader was a failure for Anakin Skywalker.

He looked over at his son Padme had appeared near him again, her eyes got soft and her smile warm, _'I love you.'_ She whispered as she faded away, but Anakin knew she was still there he could still feel her all around him.

He turned to look at the monster he used to call master, but that was no more. The evil before him was Darth Vader's master, but he was no more. Anakin felt his power growing, but there was no anger there was only the drive to protect Luke. He grabbed his master the attack stopped on Luke and surrounded Anakin and his once master. He threw him down the shaft and let his body collapse; he could feel the life draining from him.

His breathing was far heavier then it had ever been before. Anakin knew he couldn't stand on his own he had been like this once before, near death, but this time he knew he wouldn't escape it. He felt Luke's arms grab him and pull him away. He wasn't sure what was happing or why Luke was carrying him. It took him a moment to realize Luke was trying to take him to safety.

The boy was struggling still in pain from what he went through he stumbled and Anakin fell to the ground. Luke tried dragging him, but Anakin knew he was slipping away. He felt himself propped up against the ship, Luke looking at him.

"Luke, help me take this mask off." He spoke.

"But you'll die." Luke spoke his voice full of concern.

"Nothing can stop that now." Anakin labored, "Just for once let me look on you with my own eyes."

Luke just looked at him for a moment, but then began helping him take the mask off. Anakin for the first time in years breathed in fresh air, he saw with his own eyes. He saw Luke sitting in front of him, but behind Luke he saw more eyes looking upon him.

Padme stood behind their son her smile soft. Beside her stood the man he once called a dear friend looking as he had back long ago before they turned from brothers to enemies. Now Anakin didn't feel hate for his friend, he wondered how Obi Wan forgave him after everything he had done. "You're here." He whispered.

 _'Of course we are.'_ Padme told him, _'We have always been with you.'_

 _'You did it Anakin, I knew you would.'_ Obi Wan said, _'you were the chosen one all along, you destroyed the sith and you brought balance to the force removing it from the darkness.'_

Anakin tried to smile the best he could his family was here, those that cared about him most were here with him in the end even after he had turned from them. After all this time here they were.

His attention went back to Luke, "Now go my son." Anakin told him, "Leave me." He grunted in pain.

"No, you're coming with me." Luke told him stubbornly. "I'll not leave you here, I've got to save you." He was so determined.

"You already have Luke." Anakin told his son. "You were right, you were right about me." He whispered his eyes moving to his wife and then back to Luke, they both had been right. "Tell your sister you were right." He could feel himself slipping away now.

"Father!" Luke's voice grew louder as Anakin's eyes closed. He could feel his soul letting go, he could feel his mind leaving him searching for the ones waiting for him. "I won't leave you." Luke's voice broke as Anakin allowed his body to take it's last breath.

Finally he was free. He had spent his whole life trying to find what that truly felt like ever since he had been born into slavery. He was so fearful he would never truly be free he never allowed himself to enjoy his time as a Jedi because at times he wondered if that meant he was free. Then he had become Darth Vader and lost any part of freedom he had. He felt young again he didn't feel the heavy suit around him. He looked at his hand and saw flesh. He smiled it had been so long since he could look upon his own flesh, his own hand. He looked around, it almost seemed like he was standing next to the lake and waterfall in the field on Naboo. He turned around and caught his reflection and saw he looked as he did right before he had been burned. He was his younger self. He walked forward allowing his hand to run along the long grass, he hadn't realized but this place was perhaps the only one he had ever considered a home, it was only home when she was there.

"Ani!" her voice yelled. Anakin turned around and there she was wearing a dress as gold as the sun. Her hair half up and half down her curls falling in her face.

Anakin smiled at her and she smiled back her grin filling her face and a laugh fell from her. "You're home!"

"I'm home." He whispered as she ran to him. Anakin opened his arms and she crashed into him. He could hold her again. He wrapped his arm around her and spun her laughing as she did. The wind seemed to carry their laughter as he placed her back down. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. Brushing the hair out of her face he felt like he could just look at her forever lost in her eyes. The eyes that belonged to the boy that began to wake him up.

"There you two are." Obi Wan's voice interrupted them.

Anakin looked at his old teacher and gave him a soft smile he looked like he had right before Anakin had turned from him. "Old friend." Anakin spoke. "Forgive me."

"Brother." Obi Wan spoke smiling at him. "There is nothing to forgive."

Anakin smiled as he held his wife against him while he smiled at Obi Wan he knew he was finally home and finally free. Yes he was gone from the world and he would never get the chance to know his son, but he would be here waiting for his children when the time came. They would all be here waiting and years from now when the time came they could be a family once and for all.

* * *

 **AN- Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
